The Vilian Inside is nothing but a Shadow
by Breel75
Summary: Janet, a 17 year old girl who has no memory of the time she had before she was 12, was raised by Slade to do evil. She blindly accepted it until she met the Teen Titans, who accepted her pure heart that she had tried to hide it for Slade. Now, Janet and the Titans have to work together to stop Slade, while Janet learns the truth about her past
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is my first story so I feel I should warn you that this story is based off of the TV show Teen Titans, not the comics. (Although I would love to read them, I just can't seem to find them) So, that is just a little note that you may want to keep in mind.**

Chapter one: When Bad Turns Good.

"Janet, what is the plan for tonight?" Slade said as he paced around me.

"To guide the Teen Titans away from their home so then we may take over the central city. From there we will lay our threat of a bomb that will be able to shut down and destroy the city, whichever one becomes necessary." I say, breathing in with a shudder as I finished the last word. I hope Slade didn't notice it for if he did, then I will be in a lot of trouble. "Then we will take the city hostage and work our way through the surrounding cities to take over a larger land mass if the government refuses to make peace with us and meet our demands."

Slade paced around more in the dark room we were in. Not overly a surprise that this room is as dark as it is. I have never understood it but in all the years I have known Slade, I have noticed he likes dark rooms. The only light is the light that is like a spotlight on me, and a few computers emitting light a little ways away. It is always like this when he briefs me on missions he wants me to do. Dark and unknown, just like how I don't know much about anything outside of what he had taught me.

Slade, in a few ways, is my father. He found me and raised me from the age of 12. He found me wondering lost in some forests with no memory of who I was, no family and no knowledge of this world. Neither he or I will ever know what happened in those past 12 years, all that we know is it was a miracle that I had even remembered my age back then, if I even remembered my right age. What I knew then is all I have and ever had to knowing whom I was before I lost it all. I was alone and scared, unsure of what I was going to do, and then Slade came along. He took me in and took care of me and in turn, I give him my services for whatever plan he is hatching and working at. After all, evil is all I have ever known. I am 17 now, and I still do not have any memory of where I have come from or whom I really am. All I know is until I remember who I really am before I lost everything; I will serve Slade and all of his evil works.

"You shuddered." Slade says simply.

I straiten up, ready to take any punishment he may give me. I know he doesn't want me to feel like what I am doing is wrong but that is one thing that bothers me now though. As I got older, I started dreading doing these missions for him. I feel like I owe him everything but I can't bring myself to do feel okay doing it anymore. Everything he does isn't right to me anymore and I know if he ever knew about that then he would tell me I have gone soft, gone the worst way anyone who works for him could go, and he would leave me without any way of surviving without him.

"You're not going soft on me, are you, Janet?" Slade says, facing the computers.

"No, sir, I am not." I say hoping he will believe me.

"Regardless, we will deal with it when we get what we need for the plan. Go, Janet. You know what to do."

"Yes sir." I say as I turn to walk out.

"And, Janet, when you come back, prepare for the worst."

I walk out after a moment of pause after he said that. I knew he would punish me in some way. Judging by the way he said it, I am going to guess some hard training is coming up paired with him kicking my butt into gear. He does that sometimes. He does it to make sure that I am loyal to him and him only. He doesn't want me going astray in any way possible so he makes sure I stay in line any chance he gets.

I make my way across town in the shadows of midnight, for the shadows are my power. They are one of the few powers I have learnt to hone with my time with Slade. I have learnt to pull my physical form into a shadow form, hiding in the shadow of buildings and people. Even then, I prefer to wear dark colors like black to blend into the shadows. Tonight is the perfect night for a walk, not too cold in my black tank top and dark shorts. The night is a good time for me to travel since almost everywhere is nothing but shadows so I can move swiftly through the city streets. I don't see anyone in the streets ahead, so I let myself wonder in my physical form rather than being a shadow among the many here. I go to the port, hoping I can steal a boat to get on the island the Titans place their house on. From there I will make my way pass the security system and- I pause. I hear a noise that isn't suppose to be here at this moment. I pull myself into a shadowy corner, still in my physical form, to watch what may occur at this moment. Two figures are by a boat, one tall and muscular, although the muscles look like a machine. The other figure is small and is rather scrawny. I silence my thoughts and focus my hearing to hear what they are saying.

"Can't I just drive it once?" The small, scrawny figure asks as he stands like he is going to beg for the chance to drive the boat.

"No, Beastboy. It is way too complicated for you to drive." The taller figure says.

I smile. Beastboy is on the Teen Titan team, so the other figure has to be Cyborg, judging from his size. If these are who I think they are, then there is no need for me to hack their security system and lure them out with false alarms like I was planning to, but rather I could use these two as bait to get the others out of their home. I take out the communicator Slade gave me years ago to keep in touch with him.

"Slade, there has been a change of plans. This plan will be easier on all of us." I say into the communicator.

"It better work or else you will have a lot more than just the worst to come back to when this is over." He says. That is pretty much a go ahead from him.

I pull myself into shadow form and sneak my way into Cyborgs shadow. As long as I am here, I will show up as his shadow even if he is in the darkest room in the world. Good thing people rarely pay attention to their shadow, or several people would have seen they have two shadows following them instead of one.

"Cy, I can handle driving a boat. I have done it before." Beastboy says with the look of a child trying to convince his parents he is old enough.

"Oh really? Did that boat reach over 100 MPH with a two piston engine?"

"Well, it reached 5 MPH if I rowed fast enough…" Beastboy says in a whisper.

"Get in the boat, no driving for you. But, if you want, I will kick your butt at some video games once we get home." Cyborg says as both of them get into the boat, and as I follow as Cyborgs shadow.

I wait in the shadow of a box cause it moves a lot less than Cyborg which makes it easier to keep up with, plus I have an idea dealing with the yellow lights that I know are very bright. One thing I have discovered about my power is that I can move things by their shadow alone. I know if I can move the light source to be pointed at the two boys on the boat, then I can control them better cause their shadows will be bigger. Slowly, I start to aim the lights to the boys and when it is in the perfect position so their shadows are on a wall, I turn on the light.

"Beastboy cut it out. Turn it off." Cyborg says I move some rope closer to where it will all go down.

"I didn't do anything!" Beastboy says as I started bringing the rope around both of their feet. I wrap the rope all around them to their shoulders and pull them to the ground.

"Well, that certainly wasn't me doing that." Cyborg says as he tries to get the rope off.

"Don't look at me! I don't know magic!" Beast boy says.

"Don't you mean Shadow art?" I say as I make myself a shadow on the wall and come out into my physical form. "Cause comparing this art that takes years alone to master is an insult of the highest degree."

"Who are you?" Cyborg demands, but I just smile.

"Who I am is not important," I smile as I take both of their communicators off of them, "but what is important is how fast your friends will get here to help you."

I go to the boat controls and start sailing away from Titan Tower and to a deserted beach that I walk on sometimes. I always knew knowing that beach was going to be useful one of these days. I took both of the communicators when I could leave the controls on their own so I could send a distressed signal from both of them at the same time and check up on the two prisoners I have acquired. I see they are both there then I see Beastboy turn into an animal and get out of the rope. No matter, I pin him on the wall with his shadow without raising a figure.

"You have to try harder than that to get to me." I say.

But inside of me while looking at him pinned there, I feel guilt. I know all the horrible stuff Slade will do once he is in power and he is just one of the brave heroes trying to protect this city and all who live within it from the evil deeds. It is brave what he is doing. Fighting where there isn't hope and protecting people he doesn't know. I turn around. I can't go soft. I leave Beastboy pinned on that wall and convince myself I am doing what I need to do, nothing more. I stay quiet for the rest of the ride to the beach where I sail the boat on shore so it looks like it crashed in a way. I take Beastboy and Cyborg to an old abandoned jail that still has a few good cells in it. It was a long walk through a dense forest after we get off the beach, but I can keep them under control because the path way was lit up. Slade must have hoped I would come down this path to this cell, which is good he did or else I wouldn't have known what to do.

I get them inside the musky and mossy cell that still has a good lock, even though it is rusty and the door makes a lot of noise when it is opened and closed. I lock them up and wait for their friends to come and fall into my trap although it was going to take a while for them to show up. That was going to take longer than I had thought so I took a seat and waited. Everything was set up for the next part. I am planning to use the lights that I set up in the cell. Once the rest of the team gets there, they will see their two friends locked in the cell. I will turn on the lights behind them once they get too close and use their shadows to drag them into the cell. It is an almost flawless plan but I can't help but feel wrong for doing this. I know I am going soft and it is hurting me on so many levels and it is only going to cause me trouble so I need to stop it and toughen up.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" I hear a voice from the cell speak. It is Beastboy.

I look into the cell and try to pull off a smile. "True, but it is what I want to do. Ruling will be such a great feat and it will only get better."

"But you don't mean that." He says.

I stumble on my words because I don't want to believe he knows I don't want to do this. "What on earth would make you think that? The fact I trapped you guys? Or the fact I have the perfect trap set up for you and your friends? Or…"

"Or the fact that you took us to the middle of nowhere when other villains usually keep us imprisoned in the center of their plans?"

I turn away, there is no way I could convince him otherwise that I am happy to do this simply because I am not. I am not glad or happy to do any of this. Maybe instead of soft, what is going on is I want to be on the same side as Beastboy and his friends. Maybe, just for once, I want to know something other than this evil I was raised to love. Maybe I am not what Slade raised me to be, no matter how much of a father he was to me.

"You're right, I don't want to do this," I say, "but it was all I was raised to know, all I was raised to do. Even if I wanted to, I can't change who I was raised to be."

"But you can't keep suppressing what is in your heart. Let the real you out." He said.

"Central City Point." I say as I throw the keys inside the cell to Beastboy. "Slade is hiding a threat there that can shut down everything the city needs to live and if the city still doesn't corporate, then he will destroy it to send a message to the surrounding cities that he isn't playing."

"If that is the case," a different voice comes in, "Then all of us need to get there as soon as possible. All of us" It was Robin, practically the heads of the Teen Titans. The rest of the Titans came out into the light. He was looking at me when he said 'all of us'.

"You want me to go with you?" I ask out of complete shock.

He nodded. "Anyone willing to give up their hostages that easily is not a bad guy, just a hero needing guidance."

I nod back at him. I know I am far from having his whole trust but at least I know there is a start. All of us start heading out from the jail and then sirens screamed out like they were right next to my ears. Light blinded me from every angle and when I blocked it out, the forest I was in with the Titans was gone. Instead, there are bright floodlights everywhere and white walls making it so much brighter.

That is when I remember that was just a memory from 9 months ago, when I betrayed the person who was the closest I had to a father. When I worked with the Titans to unlimited a threat and I ended up in jail anyways for it. That is why it is so bright in my room with the only color being my orange jumpsuit that every prisoner wears. Everything else is a blinding shade of white to make it, or at least seem, all the brighter in the room. I am laying in the same bed I have been lying in for the past 9 months, been in the same insanely bright room for the past 9 months, been without shadows for almost 9 months. Shadows are the essence of my being, so being without them is draining and I can only make enough with my hands to keep me going from day to day. The sirens are new, though, and I don't think I like them one little bit. Someone came into my cell.

"Morning, Prisoner 72097, you have a visitor." The guard says as he carried the handcuffs that would limit my ability to use my powers but not by much. Not like I would escape anyways because that would only make it seem I wasn't honest by what I said 9 months ago. I promised them I would do anything to let them know I am not a danger to them, somehow this was the only way how. I am guessing they want me to pay for the crimes I have done which would leave me in here for life, not because they are that bad but rather people wont trust someone who can hide in the shadows.

"Oh, so the sirens weren't my new alarm clock? I kind of like them." I said sarcastically.

"We didn't want to wake you but your visitor, Robin, said it was an emergency." The guard said as he finished putting the cuffs on in front of me rather than behind me because they are too big to stay behind me.

I pause and look at the guard. "Robin. As in Robin from the Teen Titans is here, wanting to talk to me?"

"Yep, so lets go before he changes his mind."

We walk outside of my room and I instantly feel better and not as drained as I have felt the past 9 months. They didn't make the hallway as bright as my room so there is more shadows here than in there so they feed me their energy. I enjoy it while it lasts because I have a feeling that it won't last long. I am betting they made the room I am meeting Robin in is every bit, if not brighter, than my room because they believe that is what they need to do to keep me under control. It really isn't, it just drains me but they need to do what will be the safest.

The guards march me down the hall and into, wouldn't you guess it, a very bright room with Robin in it. He is sitting at a table in the middle of the room with eight chairs, four on each side of the table. Wouldn't you know it; they are made from a shiny metal so they make the room seem brighter than it already was. I can feel the shadow power drip out of me slowly already. I take a seat across Robin. He has a friendly smile even though he is talking to a prisoner. But I know I am not any prisoner to him. When Slade was going to set off the bomb to destroy the city, I got it deactivated and saved the city. To him, I am a hero, although to the citizens, I am a criminal.

"Do they expect you to sleep with how bright it is in here? I mean I can't imagine how your room is." He said with a smile as if he was seeing a childhood friend.

"You get used to of it after a month. What is this emergency?" I ask

"You never do small talk, do you? Anyways, it is Slade. The team and I believe Slade will try again at this whole thing but we aren't sure where to look. You were close to him and worked with him, so we need you to help us find him."

"Me? What makes you think I can find him?"

"You mentioned to me how long he worked on this project for. I don't think he will give up just because you aren't there anymore. The fact is he won't give up his plan till he gets it right"

I lean back in the chair. I think about what on earth Slade could be doing. For all I know he could be kicking puppies and I wouldn't have a clue. "Slade was secretive, even to the people he thought of as his kin. He never shared many plans with me until the day I had to go out and do the missions, but if all failed, he said he would go to the research lab."

"Research lab?"

"Yeah… you don't think he was referring to the chemical lab…?"

Robin gave me a look as if he was going to say probably. "I will be right back." He says as he got up and walked away. I sat there and waited for Robin to come back and when he did after fifteen minutes, he came with a guard.

"We are going to let you free as long as you don't leave the city and work with the Titans to save it." The guard says as he undoes my handcuffs. I look at Robin and he just smiles. I stand and walk to him.

"How did you…?" I begin to ask.

"Welcome to the team." He says as he hands me a communicator with the T for Titan on it.


	2. Chapter 2: Going with the Heart

Chapter 2

Robin and I step out of the prison, I am back in my black tank and dark shorts, although I leave my long dark brown hair in the braid that it was put into when I first went to the jail. It is in the middle of the night and the moon was out. Even with the streetlights on, there were more shadows than light. I stood there for a minute to take in some of the energy. It has been a long 9 months without the amount of energy from the shadows I was used to. I am glad I can feel the energy once more because with how little energy I had in the jail, I was becoming weak. I guess Robin sense that.

"Light must be your worst enemy." He says as he waits for me to be ready to head out.

"You would think, but that is far from true. We all have our weaknesses, that is for sure, but I learned to use mine to my advantage." I say as I start walking with Robin at my side. We start heading to the car Cyborg was leaning on. He was waving at us.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Robin asks.

"Well, you would think in the darkest room, I would be invincible since there is nothing but shadows around with no light." I say as we start getting into the back seat of the car while Robin sits in the front seat with Cyborg. He seemed interested in the topic at hand. "Yet, I find that is when I have the least power. I have learnt to use the light as a way that allows me to be more powerful, but I can't have light that eliminates all the shadows."

"Yeah, cause if you did, you wouldn't be able to do that weird shadow thingy you did to BB." Cyborg says as he pulls the car onto the street heading back to Titan Tower.

"Right, that is awesome. How do you do that?" Robin asked. I figured 9 months would be more than long enough for Beastboy and Cyborg to tell the rest of the team about my powers.

"I can turn myself into a shadow so I can control people through their shadows. People don't realize how much their bodies are attached to their shadows." I say as I lean back and look out the window.

"How about you?" Cyborg asks.

"What do you mean?" I say in reply.

"How attached is your body to your shadow?"

"More than yours is to you. My shadow and I are one in the same."

"Makes sense why you can go in and out of your shadow then." Says Cyborg. "You know what that girl did to capture BB and I?"

That was pretty much the last I heard of the conversation before I spaced out for the rest of the ride to the tower. I got lost in thought. I spent a lot of time thinking while I was in the jail about what had happened. How I betrayed Slade. How easily Beatboy convinced me to turn my back from all I was raised to do, or was it the fact I wanted to be good all along but never had a reason to? After all, if I did turn good while with Slade and with no help from the Titans, I would have been thrown out again. But that is far from the only reason why I never left even when I thought about it. Slade was the closest thing I had to a family. I guess in a way, I was only suppressing how I felt because I wanted to make him proud, much like a kid would to their parent. Maybe that is just what it is. Maybe I saw him more of a father than I thought I did. It would make sense after all. He raised me in a way.

I think it over in my head over and over till we get to the tower. When we arrive to the tower, it is late. It is around 11 PM and everyone else is asleep. I guess Robin and Cyborg were the only ones who got up to bail me out of jail.

"Come with me. We got a room ready for you." Robin says as he climbed up the stairs.

"Seems easy to get lost in here." I say as he leads me through the tower.

"You'll get used to it after a while."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. I still couldn't get my mind off of Slade and what had happened in the past between he and I. How he raised me to be and the things I have done for him. I have recounted the events over and over again and yet there is only one that makes me wonder the most about what he may have been planning for the future.

-Flashback-

 _I was young back then, twelve years old and on my own. That is all I knew back then. No memory other than my age and the fact I was in the middle of a forest, just walking. Walking to where will always be a mystery to me because I had nowhere I had to be or even to go. I knew nothing about the world I was walking in. All there was at the time was a dense, dark forest. Not a place someone should be. I kept walking regardless because there was nothing else I could have done at that time. Just walk and try to figure out what was going on. I started seeing lights up ahead, noise, and tall buildings. I kept walking towards those lights and buildings. Once I got there, there were people walking around, strange bikes and four wheeled creations on the black part, which I learned too soon it was a road. At the time, everything amazed me because I haven't seen anything like this ever before. I walked where the people were walking, stopped when they stopped, walked when they walked, went where the masses went so no one would notice me. Then I came across something I won't forget._

 _I was walking down a street and, off to the side in an ally, I saw three people standing, one of them was holding something to the other two and those two looked scared. The one who was holding something was dressed in all black and the two was a couple, one blonde girl and one dark haired boy. The couple had a scared look on their faces, and the one in all black was yelling at them to give him something. I walked down that ally to see if I could do anything._

 _"Give me the wallets and both of you can leave here alive." The man in black said. The couple stayed quiet. He kept on yelling at them, saying he had no problem shooting at them._

 _"You won't do any such thing." I say behind him._

 _He looked behind him and laughed. "Oh, your little kid? Whatcha going to do about me shooting and robbing them? Tell me 'no swiping, Mr. Robber'? That isn't how the world works kid."_

 _I looked at him and, for the first time, I felt my power. I knew I could do something; it was a matter of figuring out what. I focused on the man in black, just focused on him for a while. Must've been a short while because he didn't have a lot of time to react before shadows surrounded him and pulled him into the darkness. The couple ran from me in fear I would do the same to them if they stuck around. I kept pulling the man in black into the shadows, where every they were taking him must've been terrible. Eventually, before he was completely pulled in, a voice came from behind me._

 _"Stop, child." It said._

 _I obeyed it, not fully knowing why. I knew I needed someone to guide the through this world so maybe I thought this voice would be the one. The man in black got released by the shadows and ran for his life. I turned and saw a man who wore a black and goldish orange mask, the black side having no details unlike the goldish orange side that allowed me to see his eye. His suit was black and silver, with boot and gloves even though I am convinced it is all one suit. He spoke rather calmly for someone who almost witnessed someone being dragged into the shadow realm._

 _"Child, you cannot just attack everyone you see without control over your powers." He said as he approached me._

 _"What makes you think I don't have control over them?" I said_

 _"Child, I know more than you think I do. Do you even know what you did?" He asked._

 _I didn't answer. I didn't answer because I didn't know what I did or how I even did it. I didn't even know this power rested inside of me until that moment. But how did this man know I had these powers in the first place when I didn't know. There are many questions of why or how he knows these things._

 _"You know you don't have control. Let me teach you how to gain control. Let me teach you how to use your powers for what they are meant for" He said._

 _"How do you know what they are for?" I asked_

 _"Patience, child. You'll learn soon enough. You just got to be willing to learn."_

 _I stood there, unsure about everything. On one hand, I didn't know who this man was, or how he knew of my power. On the other hand, I was alone and had no one. If he knew more than just what he was telling me, then he could teach me. So, with the knowledge of the ladder, I agreed to go with him._

 _"Who are you?" I asked_

 _"My name is Slade. What is yours?"_

 _"You have all this knowledge, or claim to have it, yet you don't know my name?" I asked._

 _"Well, I thought you would remember. If you don't, then we shall just call you Janet."_

-Flashback Ends-

"Janet, you feeling okay?" Robin asks as we stop in front of a door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say mostly because I don't want Robin knowing that I am thinking about this whole Slade thing.

"Really? Cause you seem to have something on your mind." He says.

"I'm fine, Robin."

"If you say so. Here is your room. Training starts tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright, I will keep that in mind." I say as I go into my room.

It was a simple room. Nothing but one painting on the wall, a dresser and a bed with two end tables on each end. The closet has some clothes in it, a few darker pants and identical black tank tops. I lie down in the bed and rest my eyes till the sun comes up. It has been a long time since I was able to sleep in darkness and it felt nice to be in the dark for once. As I rest, I continued to think about that night I met Slade. I thought about the rough training sessions he put me though to gain more control of my powers. I thought about the missions I went on for him. I thought about how much I stole and hurt people because of him. But then I thought of all the times he has taught me as a father. I thought about how he guided me through life even though it may have not been the best path. All these thoughts were going through my head as I rest. Dreams and memories came across the back of my eyelids until the sun shines through my window.

Once the sun started to shine, I got up and changed my clothes. I left my room and walked around the tower for a little while, eventually finding myself in the living room of the tower. When I walk into the living room, all the titans are at the table eating breakfast. They all sat there talking about the random stuff they are interested in or fighting over the bacon.

"Hey, Janet, joining us for breakfast?" Cyborg asks from the table.

"Sure. What's for breakfast?" I ask as I sit next to BeastBoy.

"Tofu eggs and bacon!" He says.

"Don't eat them, they are gross." Cyborg says.

"Can't be any grosser than the prison food I was given." I say as I get some tofu eggs onto on my plate. Everyone went quiet for a while.

"So, Janet, from where do you come from?" Starfire asks to break the silence that had come up.

"Honestly, I don't know." I say.

"Why do you not know?" Starfire asks

"I lost all my memory at one point. Slade pretty much raised me from there." I say after I swallow the first bite of tofu eggs which aren't that bad.

"How did you lose all of your memory?" BeastBoy asks.

"I will never know." I say

I knew there was going to be more questions to answer but the alarm went off. Everyone got up and started off where the trouble was taking place. I went with them so then I could help out in any way. We went to the city center, where there id a bank robbery. They robbers were ex members of the Hive Academy, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, and Billy Numerous. I guess after the Hive went down, a few of the students became their own teams. When we got there, I went after Mammoth, thinking I could take him. But I realized something strange about his attack patterns; in fact all of their patterns were strange. It was as if they were trying to separate the rest of the Titans and I.

Mammoth ram me into the ground, putting me through the floor and into the basement. I get up, making a shadow ball in my hands and throw it at him. It throws him back but he manages to recover and keep fighting. He again punches me through a wall, furthering our distance from the Titans. He keeps pushing me further away, and no matter how many punches or shadow balls I throw at him, he keeps fighting till a voice came out.

"That is enough, Mammoth." It says and I knew who it was. It was Slade.

Mammoth disappeared into the darkness. We were in some underground tunnel, as if we were in an abandoned subway tunnel. Platform, tracks, but no stairs going anywhere. There was limited light, only enough for me to make out Slades figure. It was an interesting place for him to choose to be, but yet not unexpected. He stands on the platform while I am on the tracks.

"So, we meet again." He says.

"Too bad it won't be a happy reunion." I say as I throw a shadow ball at him. He doges it like it was nothing.

"Child, have you learned nothing in the years I took care of you?"

I didn't listen. I jumped up onto the platform and did an air kick to try and knock Slade down but he grabbed my foot and threw me down.

"That nine months has done a lot to you. You can't fight like you used to. Like I taught you."

I get up and bring shadows around my fist to make a shadow punch, which is suppose to be harder to take than a normal punch but Slade still manages to take them as if they are nothing.

"The Teen Titans are only going to hold you back. They don't know what powers you have hidden deep inside of you like I do."

He flips me over and I lay on my back. From this small fight, I know I am no match. I guess he was right; those nine months did take away my ability to fight.

"You never told me how you knew everything about me." I say as I turn over onto my hands and knees.

"Like I said before, have patience and be willing to learn, and I will tell you everything you need to know." He says as he stands in front of me. "Come back to me and I will teach you like nothing has ever happened."

"No. I will never go back to you." I say as I pulled myself into the shadows. I came up behind him and swiped him off of his feet. I suddenly pushed the shadows up and threw him over to the other platform. "How did I…?" I said under my breath.

"You see?" Slade says while getting up. "There are many powers you don't know about. Many powers you can't control. I can teach you how to use them."

I got up and looked at what threw Slade. It was a creature. A creature that is well alive and there. I looked at it, made out of shadows that are harden in a way to be like cable. This creature had no face, but rather a flat, shield like part of the harden shadow with a mark on it. A mark that looks like it was meant to be an ancient letter of some sort. It had a poster like a human but it was taller and stronger. I have no idea how I summoned it but it is here.

"You see what things you can do? What things you will be able to do if you just let me teach you like I did nine months ago?" Slade says as he stands on the other platform.

"It is about time I learn what I can do for myself, not you." I say.

I am surprise of how easy it is to control the beast. It does what I command of it, so maybe it isn't as alive as I thought. Maybe it is like a puppet where all the life is taken out of it once its master has put down its strings. I command it to jump across to the platform Slade is standing on, and it takes him and throws him across. I am fighting with my mind by controlling this beast, but I feel there is something deeper inside. Something else this beast is meant for more than just me controlling it. Something I hope wont cost me everything. Soon, I am not alone though, for Raven comes out of nowhere. She sent a few objects flying at Slade and he retreated. He must've gotten his point across or his goal accomplished because he wouldn't give up this easily.

"Think about what I said, Janet." He says as he slips onto the darkness.

I stand there, thinking about what has happened. What Slade meant about my powers. Then I wonder, like so many times before, how he knows about it. I dismiss the beast and realize the shadows it was made out of were the shadows around me. Of boxes and boards lying around.

"What do you think you are doing?" Raven asked aggressively.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You used powers you can't control."

"They just came out. I didn't…"

"Stop. Don't try to excuse what you are doing. The others may have trust in you but I don't. Last time we trusted someone outside of our team to be a close member, they almost destroyed us. I am not going to let that happen again." Raven says. Afterwards, she left and faded into the shadows. I stood there, seemingly alone. I knew what she was saying. I knew I shouldn't be using powers because I don't know if I could lose control and what could happen if I do.

"Don't worry about her." BeastBoy says behind me. He touches my shoulder. "She doesn't really like people all that much."

"But she does have a point. I should learn how to use the powers I discovered before actually trying to use them in battle." I say as I turn to him.

"How do you think you are going to learn without using them in battle?"

"I don't know. I will figure it out, though." I say. "I am going back to the tower."

When I got back to the tower, I went on the roof and started to meditate. It's something I always did after learning something new about my powers or myself. It always helps to reflect and relax after learning. Eventually, someone came to the roof.

"You meditate?" It was Raven.

"Yeah, you are going to join?" I ask as I look at Raven. The sun was nearly down and the only noise is the ocean waves. It is all rather peaceful.

"Sure. Umm… about earlier…" Raven says as she sits the way she always does when she mediates.

"Don't worry about it. You have a point." I say simply. "My powers are something that only Slade understands for some reason."

"Slade?"

"Yeah. For as long as I have known him, he has known almost everything to know about me. It has always been a fight to learn who I am and what my powers can do. But as long as I don't know, I will be fighting."

For the rest of the time, we meditated in silence till we both went to bed. What I said to Raven may have stuck with her and I know that it may give her even more reasons not to trust me but it is better to be honest with her rather than not telling her what is really going on. Maybe then she may grow to trust me. But until then, I have to figure out why I am always attracting awkward silences.


	3. Chapter 3: I Need To Know

A few weeks has past since that last attack. Since Raven saw me use powers I didn't know how to use. Since I met Slade in that abandoned subway. My mind has been on that encounter and even more so what he had said. More so what he has said my whole life with him. How he knows about my powers and what they are meant to do. I never understood it. I probably never will. But I have a desire inside me to know what he knows, no matter what as long as I don't have to go back to Slade. I don't want to go back to fighting the feeling I was made for something different, the feeling that I hated everything I did for him, and the feeling I was going against more than my nature. I remembered back at the base he raised me at; he had many books that he wouldn't let me read. He wouldn't let me go into the whole library of books he had, saying I was too young to understand. I always thought that has something to do with who I am, but I never got any proof of it. Lying in my bed after spending hours with Robin, Raven and Cyborg investigating dead end after dead end, I think about just getting up and going to that old base. I am sure Slade couldn't have moved that library of books. I am sure that he put them all on a computer so then he wouldn't have to. I get up and start heading out, despite it being late. I walk to the door of the tower, which isn't hard now since I learned my way around for the most part. Although, when I got to the door, I heard something I didn't expect.

"Isn't it a little late to be going out?" Cyborg says behind me.

"Maybe, but there is something I need to know." I say.

"Can't it wait till morning?"

"Not really. It is just that important. To me anyways."

"Then you aren't going out on your own." He says as he walks next to me.

"You sure that's okay?" I ask looking at him.

"Hey, we don't know how much Slade actually knows about your powers and last time you met up with him, it ended with you having a new power you aren't sure how to fully use."

He was right. I had tried over the weeks with Robin to find out everything about the power I discovered after meeting Slade that last time. I learnt how far I could take it before losing control. Robin figured out I didn't have full control and is trying to help me any way possible.

"Alright." I say. "Lets go. I have a certain place I want to be at." I say.

"Lets take the T-car. It will be faster than walking."

I nod and follow Cyborg to the garage. I just want to get to that old base as fast as I can. I need to see if I can find anything. Even the smallest of details would help. I just got to find something that will show me what Slade was planning all those years and why he was teaching me what he was teaching me. Then maybe everything I have been questioning about myself and about my powers will be answered and my mind won't be constantly tolled with thoughts and questions.

As we drive through the city in the T-car, Cyborg and I make small talk. I give Cyborg directions heading where I was heading. As we got deeper and deeper into the bad part of the city, Cyborg kept asking me if I was sure we are going the right way and I kept saying we are going to be there soon. The base was at the rough side of town. I remember always having to defend myself against people down here. Always fighting my way around. I guess that is what Slade had intended to make me a stronger fighter. That is how he always wanted me to be, ruthless, strong, willing to do anything to get my way in the world. Crazy to think the once bad girl he rose turns around and becomes one of the good guys. As we head down one of the streets, I tell Cyborg to pull over up ahead because the rest of the way isn't a place a car can go.

"Rough place. Can't believe Slade could even think of raising a kid here." Cyborg says as we get out of the car.

"It's Slade. He will do a lot to get what he needs. Even if it means putting a kid in danger." I say as I walk down an ally way. "Come on, it's this way."

"You sure this is safe?" Cyborg asks as we head up the ally to where I remember there being a hidden door.

"Nope, not at all." I say simply and without hesitation. "In here, there is no such thing as safe."

"Would have liked to known that before we left."

"You wouldn't have came and wouldn't let me have came if I told you the truth."

"Maybe because it isn't smart to come to a place like this? What is so important down here anyways?" Cyborg asks.

I walk a little further and once I stop, I turn to a wall. A tall, heavily tagged wall. The tagging was different; there was no hint of the door that was there. There was no space that let me know there was something there, something beyond that wall. There was no hint of where I used to call home was there anymore. I stood there and looked at the wall to see if there was any chance I was mistaken but I was completely correct. Slade must've sealed it off after I betrayed him. At that moment, all of my fears have come to life. If I couldn't get in there, then I would never know who I am or what Slade knew. Then I would never know why Slade wanted me to be how he wanted me to be and I will never know how Slade even knew about my powers in the first place. Knowing would be key to it all.

"So, we came to see a wall?" Cyborg asks.

"No, there was a way to get into the base here but it isn't here anymore." I say simply.

"Do you really need to get down there for whatever you came here for?" Cyborg asks.

"Yes. I need to see the information Slade hid from me. I need to know if it's still here." I say.

"Then we blast through it." Cyborg says as he forms his arm into his Sonic Cannon. He blast through the wall and the stair well that lead to the base where I was raised

"Well, that is one way to get through the wall." I say as I start to head down the stairs. It was dark so Cyborg had to turn on a flashlight.

"Looks like this place hasn't been used in a long while." Cyborg says as we walk down the stairs and into the main part of the base. Where Slade always told me my missions and sent me off. When I was here last 11 months ago, there were computer monitors everywhere, showing everywhere he was watching over for whatever crazy reason he had this time. Usually having to do with the Titans or a huge, overcomplicated plan to start a plan to take down the Titans. There were lights that only lit up the small amounts of area that only allowed us to see each other and just enough for us to get around the place. There were platforms up to see the monitors that are up higher, and on there were plans, notes, books and news clippings that were all apart of making the plans. On the main floor, there was a hallway going to my room. My room was a dark blue with dark hardwood floors with bookshelves lined three of the four walls filled to the brim with books. There were two paintings of wolves on the wall with my bed. It was all so perfect at the time. I saw it as how I wanted the world to be but now I see how bad that place was for me. How I became like Slade and only associated myself with darkness. How I only went out in darkness and worked in darkness. Even now I still do. Although I don't only go out in the dark now, it is still when I go out the most often.

Now, this place is torn apart. The platform has holes in it and the way of getting up there is knocked down and unable to use. The monitors are cracked and unusable. There are cables hanging down from the lights that were once there. They are gone now, although a few are up there and may still work. I couldn't see anything more than that.

"You know, the lights in here may still work. If I can find the box that controls it all, then I can get this place lit up." Cyborg says as we walk though the main space.

"Follow me." I say as I walk over to the box that controlled everything.

Cyborg starts to mess around with the wiring and in no time at all, the lights came on. Now I can see almost the hand of a man destroyed the whole platform rather than it decaying on its own. The black walls paint is chipped which now I see was painted black. I guess Slade wanted to make it seem darker than it really was. The lights were brighter than I remember them being. We walk to the hallway and, on the first door to the left, went into my room. The books weren't tough. My paintings were just as they were when I last saw them. My bed was just as messy as I left it the night I betrayed Slade. Everything is as it should be.

"This is your room, I am guessing?" Cyborg asks.

"Yeah, or at least it was. I just came in here to get something." I say.

I go to one of the bookshelves, the only one that has drawers on it. I pull the bottom one that hid a hole in the bookshelf backing. Behind the hole is an open vent, in which I hid a box, a small black box. I took it out and opened it. Inside were cloths of all different colours. Every single colour I could get my hands on from grey to white, from yellow to brown, from pink to gold and so on. I look at it, afraid of looking at what is inside those cloths. I took a moment and looked at the cloths, just looked at them for a while.

"You came here for a box of cloths?" Cyborg asks as he stands beside me.

"No. Not the box. Not the cloths. I want what is hiding behind all of that." I say.

I pull the cloths to the side. Inside was a light blue, seven hole ocarina with three triangles making up one bigger one with a hallow middle. I took it up into my hands and held it for the first time in a very long time. I remember finding it one time out in the woods. It was just sitting there. I never knew how or why it was out there like that but I always just accepted it. I learned how to play by myself and I can play it well. I enjoy it. I missed playing it the past 11 months I had no way to access it. Something about it makes me just want to play this ocarina and this one alone. I feel this ocarina is calling to me all the time for whatever reason. I feel calmer knowing it is safe. I never told Slade I had it. I always hid it from him. I always played it when he wasn't in the library down the hall and whenever he couldn't hear me. I wont play it in front of Cyborg, but I feel good having it in my hands again. There is no damage to it since I last saw it, which makes me glad. I put it back in its box and pick the box and turn to Cyborg.

"Let's go to the library." I say and I walk out.

Once we walk into the library, I see the books are there. Slade didn't move them or anything. He didn't even destroy them if he had done what was done in the main area. I looked at the books. All of them were about myths and history. The next one more confusing than the last. Stories about gods and a hero, it all seems like it is made to be in the pages of fairytales. I read a few pages of a few books and looked closely at the covers to get an idea of what they are about. That helped as much as a calculator would help an English class. I open one to a random page. The book had a hard cover with a boy dressed in green on it holding a sword above his head. The page I turned to had a poem on it that caught my eye. I read it out of curiosity.

 _The wind, it blows_

 _Death to us it tolls_

 _Fear is struck when the tumbleweed rolls._

 _Death and fear is what we pay for making our home_

 _We are trapped in an upside down dome_

 _Protection is impossible to own_

 _Until we take power in something we don't know_

 _This is the land of death_

 _The land where living is a bet_

 _Powers here are unknown and not in our control_

 _Monsters can't live here without a toll_

 _We live along side each other_

 _But that doesn't come without being in danger_

 _Death is where we live_

 _Death is what we give_

 _Life is what we strive_

 _Monsters of the night_

 _I call you to fight_

 _Make everyone run in fright_

 _When you rise_

 _I shall take form as the night_

 _I shall fight for my rights_

 _As the beast inside that fights_

 _As we hunt_

 _To the ones who banish us, let us confront_

 _Kill those who pushed us away_

 _Let it be known there is no grey_

 _As they pray_

 _We go in to slay_

 _Get our revenge not only for tonight_

 _But for the rest of our lives._

I read the poem over and over again. Something about it seems odd to me. It stands out to me for some reason, like it should mean something to me. I don't know what or even why but I just feel it should. I take the book and put it under my arm and go to the desk at the back corner of the library. I dig around in the draws for a bad of some sort to carry some books and the box I have. I found a plastic bag that I put my things and a few other books in it. I carry them to the front of the library where Cyborg was standing.

"This place is creepy. Every single one of these books foretells a horrible doom." Cyborg says as we walk out of the library.

"Don't all myths of any kind?" I ask.

"You have a point there." He says.

Once we get back to the tower, I go to the living room. I sit down on the couch and take out the books. I took a few legal pads and opened up one of the books and started to read and write things down. I read the story the book called _The Hero of Hyrule._ I find it interesting when it read:

 _Once, long ago, there was a hero. This hero was a hero of many generations and names although his birth name was always Link. Link has been recanted time and time again whenever the gods feel the earth needs him. He has saved the earth in many different ways. He has saved the world in the air, on the many seas, on trains and created a whole new kingdom for his people. At one point, he was cursed with dark powers that turned him into a wolf. This hero always over came whatever was thrown at him. He never backed down from a challenge no matter how young he was when he got called to his destiny. Many stories tell of Link going on hundred of adventures but one story caught the masses attention. This story tells of his daughter with the princess Zelda who was named after her mother. Link had a dream of his daughter saving the world, but at the same time, in a place called The Land of Death, his recantation of his original foe Gannon had a dream of Links daughter destroying the world starting from The Land of Death and ending with Hyrule. Only one of these futures could be true so both sides tried to throw it in their favor. Gannon tried kidnapping Links daughter to force her into darkness. Link made her the head of his army to show her the power of a pure heart. At one point, the daughter was taken to the Temple of Time and, while it hasn't been used in thousands of years at that point, it threw Links daughter into the future. No one knows what had happened to her or what future took place, but one day one of the futures will take place. When it does, it will be dependent on her heart. If her heart remained pure when the time comes, then the world will be saved. If she has a heart filled with darkness, then the world will end much like Gannon dream has told._

I wrote down everything I found interesting from the many ways this hero has saved the world to the powers he had been cursed with. I read it over and over again and read the other books as well. They told the stories of his past adventures and the many things he has done. The names he was called and the friends he had made. There was one book on the story about his daughter. There was no end to that story; it just said that she disappeared supposedly into the future. I read these books till I fell asleep on the couch. It was a good disport from all the crime fighting and investigating that I have been doing lately. I woke up to Cyborg and Beastboy playing one of their games. Beastboy fall on top of me when he was trying to catch a ball.

"Cyborg, over here! I got it, I got-" He says when he falls on top of me. "Opps, sorry, didn't realize you were here."

"Whoa, girl, were you up all night up here?" Cyborg asks as he sits next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, couldn't stop reading once I started so I just fell asleep reading." I reply.

"Well, all that reading must've taught you something. What did learn?"

I told them what I learned and Beastboy came up with crazy, cinematic reasons where Link daughter went and how the dreams went down. Cyborg was more serous about it, thinking of reasons why Slade would even want to know all of these myths in the first place. We spent a while thinking of reasons and theories of why, Cyborg and Beastboy started playing GameStation because Beastboy got bored of talking about it. I took my books and notes to a room in the tower that is dedicated to investigation. I spread my notes over the table in a way they make sense and read the books over and over again to see if there was anything I missed. Robin came in eventually.

"What are you doing, Janet?" He says as he walks into the room.

"Working on a little investigation." I say, reading over the poem over again.

"Oh, yeah. What have you came up with?" He asks.

I catch him up on all the notes I wrote and possible theories Cyborg, Beastboy and I came up with. He looks over every note and every book to help me until something happens. The lights when out and the door closes. With no idea what was going on, we try to figure out what was going on but we couldn't even figure out the start of this until a voice came out.

"Well, hello, Janet. It is nice to see you again." Says Slade as one light turns on so Robin and I can see him


	4. Chapter 4 No Family, Just A User

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day. I just moved and that takes a lot of work and it took so much of my time. Also, I wanted to put more detail into this chapter because I feel I haven't develop the story as much as I should. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

"Slade. Should have known you were behind this." Robin says as he stands guard, as if Slade was going to attack any second.

"Behind what, Robin?" Slade says simply. "All you know is that I am planning something but what that is… well, you don't know."

"Whatever it is, we will figure it out." Robin says as he takes runs and punches Slade.

"Robin, you never learn, do you?" Slade says as he dodges Robin's punch. "You have to know what I am planning before you stop me from putting it into action."

Robin pulled out his pole that he fights with but it is just as useless as anything else he had tried. Slade knows every move he is going to make before he makes it. It didn't surprise me by any means. When I was fighting on his side, he used to spend hours just watching his targets fight. It is the way he learns his enemies and why he is so good at fighting them. I remember him teaching me how to pick up on the signs of moves they will make before they make them. They are very small and hard to notice in the heat of battle, but they are there for anyone to pick up. I know the Titans signs better than the back of my own hands and I can react to them almost on instinct. I know Slade wanted me to take his place when he can't keep fighting anymore. I know that is why he wanted someone as young as me. But I also know there was a deeper meaning. He always said I would have to manage the world as he leaves it. He always said it would be a perfect kingdom.

 _Kingdom… Slade would leave me a kingdom…_ I thought as I watch Robins poll be snapped in half, being no help at all. _Link had a kingdom. He had a daughter whom was thrown through time to fill a destiny. A destiny to possibly destroy the world and make everyone slave to her._

Then a wind of thought came through my head. If Slade knew all of this before meeting me then he would know the signs of this Zelda. If he chose me because I could be the key to him destroying the world, then all those premises wouldn't have came true. Worst of all, the man who I thought to be my father only used me as a tool to get what he wanted. I wasn't going to put up with that. If I am Zelda, then I was nothing but a stepping-stone.

I blasted Slade with a shadow ball, throwing against the wall. The other room had lights fully on. I went after him. He will be lucky to walk away from what I am about to do to him.

"Janet, when did you become so aggressive? I would love to have that power back on my side." He says getting back up. "It is a shame such power is wasted here."

"It is wasted with you too." I say as I summon shadow to pull him down into the floor and into the room below.

"Janet! Stop!" I hear Robin yell as I float into the floor.

I didn't stop. I drop Slade onto the floor. I knew I could do that to myself but never did I ever think it would work with others. I see Slade lying on the floor, trying to get up in a pathetic attempt.

"Janet, you certainly have grown." He says as he gets up onto his feet.

I look at him. I don't say a word to him. I am too mad at him to even put into words, but at the same time I don't know what to do. Kill him or trap him. Those are the first choices that come into my mind.

"What use does a place like this have for power like yours?" Slade says as he walks a few steps.

"It won't be used as a stepping-stone." I say.

"So, you know about all those legends that claim you have the power to make this whole world yours." He says. "I was always hoping to show you those legends one day hoping we would see eye to eye about which way the legend should go."

"Never will I send this world into the misery you would enjoy." I say as I punch him.

He step back a few steps and tries to recover quickly from the punch. "At one point, you would have happily done so." He says as he gets up again. "I mean, you are so close to my ending anyways."

I stop in my tracks. "Close to your ending?" I say frozen.

"You have powers of both pure and evil hearts. The light arrows, songs on the ocarina, magic and mask powers are all powers those of a pure heart can use if they are chosen to do so." He says as he walks to me.

"Light arrows…? Mask powers…? Songs…?" I became so confused. I didn't know I could do any of those, what ever those powers are.

"You see? You never use those powers. But what powers you do use…"

"My shadows…!" I say.

"Throwing shadow balls, summoning those of the dark, sending others into darkness, and becoming a being of greed, evil and cruelty." He says as he stands in front of me. "Every new shadow ability you gain, the darker your heart becomes. You are so far from a pure heart that, regardless how long you don't use your shadow power, my ending will always happen."

I look at my hands, clutch in fists with shadows around them for a shadow punch. All this time I thought that the shadows were apart of me but now, I don't know if they are or not. If they are just a power available for me to make a choice then I made a poor choice.

"I don't believe you." I say.

"You can if you so desire, but in the end you will see how I take over the world using you and your shadows. So you better get used to of the idea of you being evil regardless of the good you do." He says. Then, smoke comes out of nowhere and Slade disappears with it as it clears.

I fall to my knees. I couldn't believe what I just learned. I am Zelda. I used to have a pure heart but now I don't know if there is any saving this world I love. My power that I used so much maybe the reason I lose everything and everyone becomes miserable. I can't think straight. I am upset at this news. The world around me just falls away and I feel pain in my heart. I won't be able to live with myself if I have to watch everyone go into a world of suffering. I begin to fall into darkness until someone grabs my shoulder.

"Hey, it will be okay." It was Ravens voice.

I look behind me where she was standing just to make sure it was here and I wasn't mistaken. It was Raven in her usual dark blue attire. "I didn't think you had a sympathetic bone in your body." I say.

"Just because I don't let myself feel any feelings doesn't mean I can't be." She says as she sits next to me.

"How much did you hear?" I ask.

"Everything."

"So, you know that I am a key to destroy the world."

"A key, yes. But we can stop it."

I look at Raven dead in the eyes. "You heard what he said. There is nothing we can do to stop his plan from being put in motion. My shadows are too strong."

"Doesn't mean he is right." She says as she looks at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I am sure Slade will say anything to make people believe he is right. We just have to find a way to prove him wrong."

I smile at Raven and she gives a small hint of one back at me. Maybe she is right about this. Maybe we can find a way to prove Slade wrong. I get up and she follows behind me. We climb up the stairs to the investigation room where Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy stood. They were looking at the many books and notes I wrote on the many myths and legends I read.

"Hey, Janet, what happened." Robin asked.

"I just came to a terrifying conclusion." I say.

"What is this conclusion that is terrifying?" Star asks.

I catch them up on what my thoughts were. How the research I did points to it and how it would make sense for what Slade was planning. They all listen with intensity and after I was finished talking, they start thinking of a way to stop from the end from coming.

"First Raven now Janet, or Zelda if that is your name." BeastBoy says as he leans back.

"Lets stick with Janet for now." I say. "If what Slade said is correct, then there really isn't a way to stop it. With how often I use my shadows, my heart would be dark and it would be impossible to reverse it, regardless of how long we have."

"We've done the impossible before. This isn't going to be any different. We just can't lose hope." Robin says.

"Maybe so, but how do we change a heart?" Cyborg asks. "I mean, the spirit of the heart."

"Maybe there is more in the books. Maybe something says how to change it." Raven says. "I can check other books at libraries that has this legend in them. Maybe that will help."

We agreed that the team would go and find books based on this legend. Read them and find out as much as we can together about this. About how we can stop from Slade getting his way. I go back to the place I called home before I joined the Titans with Starfire. We went into the Library and I took as many books on the legend as I could find. Star did too. When we got back to the tower, everyone read till they fell asleep. Nothing in any of the books did it say that there was a way to stop it.

The next morning we were woken by an alarm. Someone was robbing the bank. I got up quickly and found out where the bank was. Everyone got up and we all headed there. Well, except for BeastBoy who had to be dragged by Cyborg. When we got there, we are met with Red X. Red X is just a thief looking for nothing but personal gain. He wears an all black body suit with a black cape. There is a red x on his chest and another on his mask, which looks like a skull with the x on the forehead and no lower jaw.

"Well, hello. Didn't expect this rain on my parade." He says with a bag of cash in his hand.

"You should have, Red X." Robin says.

Red X sends some X Shurikens our way and we all dodged them. It was time to fight. Raven used her spells to throw things Red X's way, but failed to trap him. Cyborg goes in with brute force but gets blasted with restraints X has in his belt. Star attacks from above, gets knocked down and X flirts with her, then he gets blast across the room where Robin fights him. It is a close match since they are very close in fighting style and skill. I realized through watching them both fight how they both have mostly the same signs of what they are going to do next. X gets Robin down on his back and that is when I intervene. I blast X with a shadow ball and send him across the room.

"Glad to see you still got fight in you, princess." He says.

I remember when X and I first met. Slade had hired him to do a job that I was simply not skilled enough to do, but that didn't stop me from trying to force X to mess up every chance he got. Ever since, we have been rivals of sorts. Always trying to out do one another just to prove we can. It is crazy the things we used to get into, and the friendships of sorts that came out of the rivalry. We have helped with each other's mission and totally threw the other one under the bus. That is the type of relationship we have.

"You seem to have lost your fight." I say.

"Oh, shut up." He says as he throws an explosive x my way.

I dodge it with ease. BeastBoy rams X with his ram form, Cyborg sent him flying with his sonic cannon, and Robin had a bit of a fistfight with him. X seems to know all of their tricks and threw them off easily. I throw a shadow ball at him when his back was turned to deal with Robin. He almost dodges it but gets caught in the explosion, which sends him flying for a while. He lands hard of his side and I catch up to him.

"You really haven't lost anything, have you?" He says.

"Only getting better every day." I say.

We fight fist to fist, but with almost every move, I block him and throw him down. At one point, he gets me down. I fall down on to my side.

"Stay down." He says.

I sit up and he put a restraint on me to keep me down.

"You made me lose all my cash in that shadow ball thing you did. I've got nothing." He says. "Also, here. Spend some time learning what Slade didn't want you to learn." He throws a bow and a quiver filled with arrows at my side.

"Thought you hated me." I say.

"I hate Slade more." He says with a smirk.

One of Stars star bolts came from nowhere and hit him, or it seemed so. After that, he disappeared. With a little help from the rest of the team, I get up and pick up the bow and quiver.

"Why would Red X be helping you?" Robin asks.

I knew he would find something weird about this. "Same reasons he would help you, I guess." I say. "He plays for whichever side helps him the most."

Robin just smiled. "So, there are other powers for you to use, we've just got to unlock them."

"How exactly are we supposed to do that?" BeastBoy asks.

"Who knows, I guess we will figure it out as we go along." I say.

A few weeks go by. I practice with the bow every day to get the hang of it. Speedy came by to help with an investigation that involved both Jump City and Steel City because a criminal was doing work in both cities. While he was here, he showed me how to shoot the arrow so then I could get the most out of the arrows. It helped a lot learning from him. Although I never unlocked any type of arrows Slade said I had the power to, I do know a lot about shooting them for whenever I do unlock them. I keep practicing every day to get the shooting right. I love practicing with the bow. I somehow feel connected to it.

One day, the team decided to go to a new museum exhibit. It was outside of the museum, it was even out of the city. We went up in the T car and went all the way up the hills out side of the city to a little plateau. Cyborg parked the car and we went in. It was a large dug out. They had dug out some sort of castle that they couldn't break into. We went into the dug out and stood in the plain just before the castle. Most of it was still buried, but the grand front was almost all uncovered. There was a drawbridge going into the castle that seemed to not work anymore. It would surprise me or anyone if it still worked after being buried for God knows how long. We were the only ones there today. It was a weekday so everyone must be at work. I headed to the grand door of the castle. There is a pattern, or maybe they are different symbols, all over the walls and door just past the drawbridge. The rest of the Titans were exploring the outside of the castle, listening to a tour guide who was telling them how there was a field in front of the castle.

"Follow me." I hear a voice say.

The voice makes me jump. I couldn't identify it. It is like a spirit or something of that nature, but nothing you would ever hear from a human.

"Zelda, follow me." It says again.

I look around. I couldn't find a trace of where the voice was coming from. I could hear it but I couldn't see who or what was saying it.

"Follow me." It says again.

I looked all over the place. I start walking towards the voice but still no sign of it.

"Are you not fine, friend?" Star asks me, taking me out of the La-La Land I guess I was in.

"Yeah, I am fine." I say.

We walk back to the others and finish up the tour. As we head home, I couldn't help but think about that voice. About how it sounded and wondering why did it want me to follow it? I couldn't help but wonder if it was a good or bad thing that Star stopped me from following it. I wondered and wondered till we got home. Once we got home, the team went off and did their things. Raven and Star went to meditate; Robin started training, BeastBoy and Cyborg went to play their video games. I went to my room to think. All night, I kept thinking about that voice until…

"Follow me." It says again.

I get up. I look around again. Is this voice actually there? Or is this just in my head? I get out of bed and walk down the hall to see if I can find it. As I walk, the voice kept getting louder. Then I hear a door opening.

"What are you doing?" Raven asks as she steps out of her room.

"Oh, sorry." I say. "I thought I heard something."

"Besides you walking in front of my room?" Raven asks.

"Yeah, other than that." I say.

"Go back to bed, it's probably all in your head." Raven says.

"Follow me." The voice says again.

I stand there for a moment wondering if Raven heard it, but I didn't need to ask.

"What was that?" She asks.

"I guess it isn't in my head." I say.

We decided to go and look for where the voice was coming from. We headed to the living room. When we opened the door, though, a mysterious gas came pouring out. It was knock out gas. We both got knocked out fast.

It must've been a few hours later. I was laying in a white room. There was no door, no way in, and no way out. All I could do was stand there and look around. Then a blue screen came up and on it was a man. A rather fat man with long orange hair, who also had a long black coat on, a utility belt hanging like a mail bag strap, and a black long coat.

"Hello, Janet! Welcome to the New Ultimate Titans Challenge 2.0!" He says.

This guy is Control Freak. He is a pretty low priory villain. He just attacks video stores that don't sell or rend his favorite movies or TV shows and he makes these challenges for us to beat, which isn't hard. He is just a giant geek.

"What happened to New Ultimate Titans Challenge versions 1.1 to 1.9?" I say.

"No one likes a smart ass, Janet." He says. "Let's just get to the challenge."

"I can take it down!" I say.

"Without your shadows?" He says.

Lights came on everywhere. There are no shadows at all. It is too much like that cell I was trapped in months ago.

"Haven't been here for a long time, now have you?" He says.

"Put me back in a cell? Is that your challenge?" I ask.

"No, your challenge is to fight this!" He says.

A giant monster from a horror movie came out of the ground. Must've been some sort of swamp monster and I knew I wouldn't be able to fight it. I already felt week, I felt dizzy. When I was in in the jail, I felt like this for the first few months but that was three months ago. I have been free with the Titians for three months and, apparently, that is enough time to get used to having a lot of power.

The monster attacked, and I barely dodge it. I am too weak to fight. I can't do anything. For once, I may lose something Control Freak has made.

"Shadows aren't always bad." The same voice says. The same voice I heard with Raven before.

"Huh?" I say.

"Shadows aren't always bad." The voice says.

For the first time, I saw who the voice was. On the other side of the room, there was a girl, who takes the form of a spirit. She is tall, but her whole body is of blue and purple. She seems to wear a long tunic with a long cape, longer than her arms. She seems to be wearing tights with a ribbon on them, crossing to make a diamond shape. Her skin was blue. She was a sight to see.

"Hey, what is this?" Control freak says. "One of your powers to call on others for help? You can't do that!"

"Shadows aren't always bad." I say. "Maybe that is what…"

"Say the poem." The blue girl says.

I stand up. "The poem." I say.

"Understand this, any power used against us can be used for good. Evil deeds can be used for good. Evil powers can turn against evil." I hear a voice say. One that I can tell is my father.

"The wind, it blows

Death to us it tolls

Fear is struck when the tumble weed rolls." I start

"Hey, this is a challenge, not an open mic!" Control Freak says

"Death and fear is what we pay for making our home.

We are trapped in an upside down dome.

Protection is impossible to own.

Until we take power in something we don't know." I say.

As I say the poem, shadows start seeping in. They take form as people. Some I have seen. Raven, Cyborg, BeastBoy, Star, and Robin were all in the mix as well. Their shadows were there, taking form as them.

"This is the land of death.

The land where living here is a bet.

Powers are unknown and not in our control.

Monsters can't live here without a toll."

Every shadow takes form as a beast. I am guessing this is the Being of Greed everyone is on the inside. Ravens shadow grows claws; her eyes turn a blood red and grow horns on her head. Robins shadow bends over, growing fangs and becoming a dog like beast. Cyborgs shadow grows to be like a bear but with bigger fangs and claws. Stars shadow becomes a wendigo like creature. And BeastBoy turns into an ape with large fangs.

"We live along side each other.

But that doesn't come without being in danger.

Death is where we live.

Death is what we give.

Life is what we strive."

I fall to my knees. I feel something coming out of my back. I look at my arms and they are turning black with what looks like fur coming out of them. My hands becoming more and more paw like, but not like the other beings. They didn't have long claws; they looked like normal wolf paws. I felt myself changing from human to wolf.

"Monsters of the night.

I call you to fight.

Make my enemy run in fright.

When you rise

I shall take form as the night.

I shall fight for my rights

As the beast inside that fights."

The beasts attack the robot Control Freak has made. I start feeling stronger. The more I turn into a wolf, the stronger I feel. I worry about the shadows leaving this room and attacking the innocent, and I am hoping changing the poem from 'everyone' to 'my enemy' would make them more in my control.

"As we hunt

To the ones who banish us, let us confront

Kill those who pushed us away

At my command, there is no grey

As they pray

We go in and slay

Get our revenge and not only for tonight

But for the rest of our lives."

As the last line came out, I fully turned into a wolf. I see myself in the TV screen Control Freak appears on when he is talking. I see the wolf I have become. Long hairs that take shape like spikes make up my mane, but only the back of it. A white line crosses the sides of my body, and my paws and some of my legs are white, with the rest being as black as the rest of my body. My tail was long, with white shading the bottom of it. A symbol was on my forehead. I didn't know what it stood for. But now, I feel all-powerful. I feel like nothing can take me down. But time was still. Nothing and no one was moving. Slowly, the place I stood started fading away, till nothing but a field is in front of me.

"Hello." A voice says.

Another wolf stood in front of me. This one has fur the same colour of gold. He sat there strong. His fur was smooth, with his mane coming out like a lion. Not like mine, which was jagged in places.

"Who are you?" I ask some how without opening my mouth.

"I am the Hero. I am the strongest of all the heroes. I even taught your father how to battle, Zelda." He says.

"My… my father? You know him?" I ask.

"He is the only one I ever taught my skills to, which he had taught you." He says.

"Taught me…" I start to say.

"Your fate made you leave all the knowledge behind. I am here to teach you the skills, again." He says.

"So, you are just going to teach them to me now?" I ask.

"When the time comes for you to learn, then you will learn. For now, I leave you with one thing. A song." He says

With that, he howls a song. It is a lullaby. It is a beautiful song, and after he is done, he teaches me this song.

"This song has been passed down for many generations in the Royal family in Hyrule. It is called Zelda's Lullaby. Remember it, and play it when the harp strums." He says.

"What do you mean-" I start to say, but he fades away too fast for me to ask him the question.

Everything goes back to that room of white, with all the beings of greed fighting the robot. There are two things on my mind. One, defeat the robot and make sure the beings are in my control. Two, figure out how to become a human again.


	5. Chapter 5: Something To Learn

**A/N: Well, I am the worst at updating in the world. So sorry for not updating in a long while, but I ended up moving after a few months into my new place. Then I started school and looking for a job, so I just never had the time to just type out a story. But now I finished this one, I am going to work on the next one to hopefully get out soonish! Whenever that is for me. Anyways, enjoy.**

I attack with the beings of greed. Everything is darker; despite a few minutes ago it was the brighter than any place on earth. Control Freak wasn't on his screen; the robot was at the mercy of the beast of greed. I am still in the form of a wolf, and the shadows were still around me. There is no sign of that blue girl anymore, which makes me wonder what is really happening, although, that isn't the main concern right now. I need to find a way out of here, make sure these beasts don't attack the town, and to transform back to a human. I watch as the shadows take down the robot. It is down in not too long, actually. I know I can use my ability to go into the shadows to get out there because I feel there are shadows all over the place in this building. They surround it. But I don't know if I can use it in my wolf form. I don't know if this wolf form and the human form will share the same powers. I take a chance and run at the wall. I hope I can knock it down, but with shadows running the place, I end up going straight through the wall. The shadows follow me, as if they wanted more to this battle. As if they thought I could guide them to a satisfying fight. What that would be, I wouldn't know. But what I do know is there has to be a way to get rid of them so they don't hurt anyone in the city. I go up to the roof and stand there. All the shadows are standing behind me, waiting for something. I am still in form of a wolf, so I howl, thinking if a song was important enough for an ancient spirit to teach me, then maybe there is more to my howl as a wolf then I think. When I do, the shadows slowly go back into the ground, formless and dark. They went back to the city and back to whom they belong to. Each shadow found its place and everything looked normal again. Then, I found myself changing back to human. I take a look out to the city, looking as normal as it ever has. I wonder how it all looked with all the shadows gone, out fighting with me. It is the dead of night, or I should say it usually would be. No one is usually up at this hour, causing the streets to be quiet and seem abandoned, but tonight it is lined with people. I am guessing this challenge woke people up, and they lined the streets talking about what had just happened on their TVs. Some notice me, and I don't blame them for pointing and gasping. The place I was trapped in was in the city, in a shopping district. It is interesting to see how many people come out when something interesting is going on, even in the middle of the night. I look to one of the mega TV screens a TV branch uses to advertise their TVs and movies. What is happening is being broadcast live, and all I see is myself standing in front of the moon.

"How cinematic." I say.

I climb down from the roof and walk through town. Many look at me in a mix of fear and amazement. I am guessing since they still fail to trust me and I have power above their understanding, is where the fear comes from. But I think they also feel they can trust me, in which case they are amazed such power is on their side. Either way, I want to find the others. I walk to a pizza place we always eat at. The team is standing there, talking.

"Hey. What happened to you guys?" I ask

They all look a little beaten up, like Control Freaks challenge was actually hard for them.

"It was nothing. Just typical old Control Freak." Robin says.

"With some extra surprises." Raven says.

"Saw your performance." Beastboy says. "Where did you learn those move?"

"Just in some books." I say.

"If you learned all that from some books, then maybe Beastboy outta pick one up once in a while." Raven says.

"Hey, the way I fight isn't that bad!" Beastboy says

Starfire giggled at their little fight and we all headed home. That performance was unexpected, even from myself. I never thought I could pull something like that off, or even dreamed of it in the slightest. I wondered if Slade knew about it, and after hours of thought, it made the most sense to conclude that he not only knew, but also planned to use it for his own good. I thought about that blue girl I have seen around. How she always seems to guide me when I need it the most. She seems to be on my side, although I can't be sure. Something's just aren't lining up. I need more information on this whole thing. I feel there are missing gaps in this story. On one side, Slade claims if I continue using my powers of shadows things will go his way. On the other, the blue girl said it isn't that way. I am not sure which side to believe.

My mind drifts for a while until Beastboy hits me with a stray pepperoni meant to hit Cyborg. I chuckle at the shenanigans. I will have to find out all this information another time. For now, things don't have to be so serious. I join in on the fun at the table. Tomorrow will be a better day for all these questions.

A few days go by and I find no answers. I revisit the library, search for hours trying to find any hint of research Slade has done, and searched online. I get nothing better than a few speculations and the same legend I have already read. I hate to say it, but I may have to ask the only guy who knows anything. Slade. He is the only one that can get me anywhere.

I sigh. I am laying in my room reading books I found. Slade didn't leave any hint behind. I guess he wouldn't leave anything because if I knew, it probably would have ruined everything for him. Knowledge is power, after all. It is odd. I never wondered before all this. I never wondered about what I was doing before the night I met the Titans. I wonder what made me want to know. What meeting them made me change my mind? Was it just a natural change, or was there always something nagging me on the inside to be good? I shake the thought away. I don't want this any more complicated than it already is.

I get up and head out. It is the middle of the day, so I doubt I will find anything relating to Slade by just walking around, but there is a way for me to get him to meet me. In the basement of the tower, I left the communicator Slade gave me. I don't know why I kept it. I just did. But now, I am thankful I did. If nothing else, it will help more than anything right now. This maybe a big mistake. If anyone sees me trying to contact Slade, well, it's back to jail. A risk worth taking, I suppose.

I get to the basement and dig through a box I believe I left it in. If I am wrong, I am in for a long day looking for it. But dig I keep doing.

"Looking for this?" A voice says behind me.

I turn and see Robin with the communicator in his hand. "Uh, well…" I say. What do I say to him?

"Why go back to that life?" He asks. "Why go back to helping Slade?"

I sigh. "It isn't that, Robin."

"Then what is it?"

I stand there for a moment. "I need to know."

He looks at me with a confused look.

"I don't know what I can do." I say before he can say anything. "He does. He knows more about me than I will ever know about myself. If I can some how get the information out of him, what my fate is and why I am here, maybe then I can find a way to stop the end from being what he wants."

Robin looks at me for a moment. If that made no sense to him, then I don't know what will. He simply sighs and tosses me the communicator.

"You're right, he is the only one who has any idea of what is going on." He says. "But I am going with you."

"Don't trust me?" I ask.

"You I trust. Its him I don't trust." He says.

I nod. Nothing else to do other than to see if Slade still has his communicator on. I feel sick inside. Something about this doesn't feel right.

"Slade. Slade, are you there?" I say into the communicator. No turning back. The information he has is too important just to walk away from.

"Janet, didn't think you'd come back to me." He says. "Got bored with the Titans?"

"This isn't a call for me to beg for mercy from you." I say. "I want to know what you know."

"That is what I thought" He chuckled. "I would prefer it if you went along with my plan and find out that way."

"Not going to happen." I say.

"No matter." He says. "I will still tell you. It serves me better if you know."

That made my stomach turn. Why does he want me to know everything now?

"One condition." He says.

"That would be?" I ask.

"You come alone." He says. "No one from the Titans. Honorary or not."

"Deal." I say without thinking.

"Good. Forest just outside of the city. Nine o'clock tonight."

The line goes dead. I close the communicator.

"Seems like I need to hide if I am going to come along." Robin says.

"Seems like it." I say.

Tonight is the night. No turning back.

The hour's tick by till it is finally nine. I stand outside, waiting for Slade to come. I know Robin is waiting nearby. He and Cyborg who decided it was a good idea to come along just in case. I look around. No one is here. I wonder how long it will be until Slade gets here.

"Hello, Janet." He says.

I look behind me. "Good timing." I say when I see him. "Was wondering if you'd show."

He chuckles. "This I wouldn't miss for the world." He says. "It may be more of a service to me than you."

"What do you know?" I ask.

"First, lets get a little more privacy." He says.

He throws something at a wall where Cyborg and Robin were hiding. Not the best place for them to hide. It blows up, reviling them in no time.

"I would've been impressed if you actually came here alone." He says. "Although, it seems I rightfully had my doubts."

He throws down a smoke bomb and it makes me unable to see anything. I start to cough. This isn't what I was expecting. Then again, it is Slade we are dealing with. He is unpredictable. I feel dizzy in all this smoke. Some sort of knock out gas, I guess. It does its job and I find myself on the ground.

I wake up a few hours later. It is dark where I am now. I can barely make out the display cases surrounding me. Getting up is hard. I still feel dizzy. I get up anyways and try to figure out where I am. A light comes on.

"This is better." Slade says behind me. "Not a single soul here to bother us."

I stand my ground, ready to fight if needed.

"Now, don't be like that." He says coming into view out of the darkness. "We are only here to talk."

"Where are we?" I ask, still ready for anything.

"So, that is how you want it to be." He says with a chuckle.

"You expect me to relax when you kidnap me?" I ask

"Fair enough." He says. "An old museum. It has been abandoned for years."

"Why have you brought me here?"

"No place better to learn."

"Even though there is nothing left here?" I say

Looking around, all the display cases are empty. Whatever he intended me to see probably has been removed when this museum went out of business. Even if it got left behind, it would still be long stolen by looters.

"Nothing left on this floor." He replies. "But in storage, there are many treasures unused because of their hidden stories."

Slade starts walking. I follow. Whatever he has to show me here is too important to me for me just to attack now. I need to know whatever he knows. He knows I have powers I probably will never know I have. Who knows what could happen if I don't learn about them. I don't want to take a chance of loosing control.

He stops in front of a door with his back towards me. "You know; this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I tell you what your destiny is."

"Did you expect I would blindly follow you the whole time?" I ask.

"Yes, actually." He says.

He opens the door and waits for me to go in.

"You thought wrong." I mumble as I walk through the door.

Going in, I turn on the light. There are boxes everywhere. They lay on shelves, on the floor, even on top of each other. None of them look like they have ever been touched after they were put in here.

"My own little storage." Slade says behind me. "I do have a love for relics."

"What do these relics have to do with my past?" I ask.

"Everything." He replies. "You may have figured this out already, but your past in ancient history."

"That much I know." I say.

He chuckles. He walks to the far wall and pushes aside one of the shelves. Another room lays behind it. I don't like how far into this place we are getting.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Don't trust me?" He says.

"Why would I?"

"Maybe because I taught you all you know."

"Only for your own personal gain, anyways."

He straightens. "You fail to see there was no choice to your future."

I start heading through the doorway that was hidden behind the shelf and he follows me. I am not fully sure if I want to believe him.

"You and I," He starts, "it was no coincidence we met. It was set in stone you'd meet someone."

He stops me by touching my shoulder and hands me a flashlight.

"There aren't many lights past here." He says. "As I was saying, it was set in stone. Nothing could stop it. And those powers you use? They are nothing but a curse."

I look at him. He keeps walking down some stairs. We keep going till we reach another door.

"Where are you going with this?" I ask.

"Just look and see for yourself." He says as he opens the door.

Inside, there are huge displays with stone plates in them. Each stone plate has writing in them. All of them have a story to tell.

"You see; legends say you were the light in the dark." Slade explains. "You were head of your army. You were the strongest warrior they had, even though your mother was against it all."

I go up to one of the plates and pick it up. Slade doesn't seem to protest against it. I can't make out the writings, but it feels somehow familiar.

"But something else was at play in your life. A love. You fell in love with the boy of evil. Quite poetic if I do say so myself."

"A love caused all of this?" I asked.

"No. Not just love." Slade says. "When the two of you started acting upon the love is when the trouble came. This boy was the son of Gannon, the evilest thing in all the lands at the time. Gannon managed to get closer to you, indirectly of course. He wanted to set you on a different path, but your heart was already set."

"Those dreams…" I say.

"Sent to warn your father of the future, before it even started." Slade says. "Gannon couldn't corrupt you back then so he set you and that boy into a realm of spirits, where the two of you could come back as new beings. With new hearts."

"So, what made you so sure there was no stopping us from meeting?" I ask.

"When the two of you came with new hearts, you were both set up to have the opposite paths of those you were raised with." He says.

"Opposite. So, this boy was born to be a hero…" I say.

"And you were born to be a villain. Not a bad change in career if you ask me." He says.

"What happened to this boy?" I ask, looking over the stone plates more.

"Waiting to be awaken, just like you." Slade says. "I've looked everywhere to find a hint of who he may be. But he was far less documented than you were."

I sigh. This wasn't as helpful as I thought it would be. Although this was a lot of information.

"You have other powers." He says. "Although, without being awaken, you won't be able to use them."

I look at him. This is what I came for in the first place. History is interesting, but finding my other powers is my top priority. Keeping in control is most important.

"You can't learn them from books." He says. "You can't even learn them by experimenting. There are trials set up at temples all across the land for you to go through before you are allowed to gain your powers."

"Got any idea where they are?" I ask.

"No, but this may help." He says.

He tosses a mask towards me. It looks both human and fish. It has gills sticking out on either sides of its heads, but it also has a mouth, eyes and a long nose. It is a light blue. It is so light that it almost looks white. Spots scatter the gills on either side of its face.

"It is called a Zora." Slade interrupts me staring at the mask. "This mask is said to help you along, much like it helped pass heroes."

"How can a mask…" I start to say.

"Don't ask." He interrupts me yet again. "From there on it is up for you to figure out. My leads ended here."

I nod. I take the mask and turn to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing." He says. "Once you start on this journey, it is a lonesome journey. No one may come with you, and it is better if you don't tell anyone from the Titans where you are going."

"Why?" I ask.

"I have reasons to believe the boy you fell so deeply in love with is one of the boys from the Titans. Forcing information about his past before he is ready to accept it will cause him to collapse, leaving his powers that bond you and him together in the air for anyone to steal."

"What do you mean bond?" I ask, turning to him.

"The triangles on your hand aren't just a birthmark." Slade says. "They are a mark of the gods. If you and him awaken and find the last person who has the mark of the Triforce, the three of you will unlock the gods power. Which can destroy this world or make a new one."

After a moment of silence, I turn and leave. Nothing else can be offered. Nothing else can be learned. I am confident that is all he knows. I just hope I am not wrong about that. I hope this is all he knows. I have a long walk to digest all of this. A long walk to decide what I am going to do, although I feel I already know what I have to do.


End file.
